Just A Thief
by lavenderships
Summary: A simple thief observing life. Oneshot


A warm Summer night, drunk people loafing around trying to get to their set destinations, another bar? Home? It didn't matter, this area of town was filled with the many kinds of tipsy people this time of year. They made stealing around the area quite a tedious task but the low surveillance compelled Bakura to thieve here, if he stayed clear and pretended to fit in with those upon their journeys on the street it was a peace of cake, he couldn't remember how many times the people hid him from the eye of the law so well.

Once, when he accidentally set off an alarm, he blended into a passing group joyfully heading to a bar, a police car was already near in the area but he was completely dismissed as part of the group.

Today though he had a very easy target; a jewelery store, the shop was very new it had only been open for a few days and didn't even have surveillance cameras, it had an alarm system but that he could get past. 'Really? Who had such little surveillance on items this valuable?' he thought to himself exiting with quite a large sum of goods, none of the item cases had any alarms, only the doors, this owner was truly a fool.

The dark warm night followed his trail away towards a bar for a quick drink, after-all it would only lessen the suspicion on himself if he was a regular at a bar in the area and if he kept his mouth shut about his accomplishments... easy, he didn't really have anyone to brag to and he was happy that way, already knowing he is the Thief King he didn't need to be in the spotlight like some attention seeking-low class criminal.

Passing a park there seamed to be a bunch of people, younger and older, sitting on a bigger grass area just singing, drinking, having a mellow good time enjoying nothing more but the drink in hand and songs on their lips 'Humans are so foolish, such weak emotions.' he slowed his pace, he would never admit it to anyone though sometimes he wondered what being so care free is like neither would he admit that unlike a lot of tunes he enjoyed this one, noticing as the people weren't complete piss artists and weren't half bad.

Two people caught his eye the most, both male though extremely effeminate. They both seamed young, one of them was a tan blond singing along very loudly and energetically whilst urging others, especially the pale one next to him to sing more. From what Bakura, who had slowly come to a stop gazing in their direction, could tell he was wearing a shirt that seamed too be too short for him, he was also wearing some bands or... jewelery? He couldn't tell from so far away.

The second person, a pale white (or really light blond, again he couldn't tell) haired teen, yes a teen he didn't look old enough to be drinking. He was also singing along, drink in hand, he didn't seamed to mind the other bugging him non the less he did not raise his voice, he didn't need to as he could still be heard very clearly above the group. Bakura was glad there where some lower voices as his was quite high, where the others not there and he would be singing a lot louder or perhaps like those shows on the telly where people sang or showed their talents Bakura would have definitely gotten a headache from the pitch.

'Well life now is easier...' he trailed off keeping an eye on the crowd as the current song ended pale one stood and warned the tan one that they where suppose to already be home or something along the lines of that since the tan one protested for one more song but the request was denied with a shake of the pales ones head and an attempt to pull him up onto his feet.

Seaming to give up he stood and they bid the others farewell, the tan one with a great bow that almost ended with him falling over. Bakura couldn't help but smile at his foolishness, even if the person had drank it seamed like it was how he would be even when sober, maybe a bit too annoying at times. The pale one waved a goodbye after crouching down for his and the others drinks, he passed one to the blond who took a sip before putting an arm around the others shoulder and walking away from the group.

The group waved them off, beginning a new song but it didn't sound quite as pleasant anymore 'Too bad...' thinking, he began to walk again when he realized the two people where coming his way and he just couldn't move away, there was something about these two that made him /want/ to stay near them, it seamed right.

But with a chipper dialogue about silly animals one of them had seen on the telly the other day and some very cute white cat that was apparently seen he was passed with a comment from the tan one "OH! Like this guys kitty ears?" he was pointing at Bakura's messy white hair. "That is rude!" the other one told him, Bakura couldn't say anything, never having thought about his unruly hair that way, the question stunned him.

They kept walking, though they looked back a few times. "Aww but aren't the kitty ears, wait more like uh... BAT WINGS! Friggin' awesome?" he said not paying attention to the road shrieking a bit when he walked off of the sidewalk onto the road with another 'Frigg'!' dropping his drink in the process, the action made the other giggle a bit "It's still rude!... Even if it is true..." or perhaps it was the other ones words that made him giggle, he looked at Bakura when giggling.

"I'm not friggin' fine! I'm SEXY!" the tan one explained seaming a bit sad. Bakura watched them leave in their happy state of mind and joyful thoughts only when they where no longer in sight and Bakura reached the bar sitting down in a corner with a drink did he realize he probably shouldn't have let them go, at least not before asking their names or attempting to invite them to a drink, so why didn't he?

Staring off into the bar, people drinking, playing some games, dancing, socializing his mind began to wonder if they seamed so important to him, something he needed why hadn't he stopped them or followed them to know what he was trying to steal and it hit him, 'Because I am a thief.' they didn't seam like him just normal humans, slowly his drink was drunk 'Caring for the living is weak.' by the second realization the drink was long gone, he had wondered in his mind for too long.

He left the bar, the words "Because I'm a thief..." no more then a mumble on his lips as he strode into the night soul filled with regret, thinking what the two where up to right now 'Had they reached home by now?', for the first time for what he chose to become.

Whenever he returned to that building or any other, chosen as hiding for his thievery, he would always think of those two who passed him - no, who he let pass and live a humane life unlike the darkness he already stole and hid in the pocket of his leather jacket.


End file.
